


Comfort

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John, Congestion, F/M, Fluff, I wanted to add more but it would've taken away from the story, Latex Gloves, Reader is sick on a hunt, Soothing John, sick reader, soothed by latex, sorry this is kind of a short fic, the pups are sleeping, therefore I write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader isn't feeling well while on a hunt but John is right there to comfort his girl





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromacloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Fromacloset, I hope you like it Dearie <3 It's a bit shorter than I thought it was while I was typing it, but I felt like forcefully adding more to it would take away from the story too much :) 
> 
> Enjoy, Lovelies :)

* * *

 

 

The whole motel was dark and nearly motionless as everyone was fast asleep in their cheap, uncomfortable beds, wrapped snugly in their thin, cheap bedding... except you. You were currently clinging to the toilet, panting and crying on the bathroom floor. In between sobs and heaving, you inhaled as deeply as you could, using all of your energy to call out, "J--John... John."

 

John had been asleep in the main motel room, but being a hunter for so long had made him a light sleeper. The second you began getting sick, he was awake and fetching a glass of water for you. When you called out he was right behind you, stroking your back and handing you the glass. "What happened, Babygirl?"

 

"I couldn't stop thinking about the hunt, I'm sorry. I was just really nervous and when I couldn't stop thinking, it made me sick."

 

"Aww, Baby Doll..." He rubbed your back a couple more times and handed you a wet washcloth to wipe your face and forehead, hoping that it would cool you down a bit. He patiently sat beside you, rubbing your back until you were positive that you had finished, and he leaned against the side of the bathtub, holding you when you laid your head against him, remaining on the cool floor. A few minutes later, John scooped you into his arms, carrying you back to bed and setting you down gently, situating both pillows behind you so you could stay sitting up against the headboard. "Do you some 7-up to calm your stomach, Baby?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

John grabbed you a can from the six-pack you had in the fridge and sat beside you on the mattress, "Are you congested now, Babygirl?" You nodded, for some reason getting sick always made you congested. He brushed your hair from your face and kissed your forehead, going to your duffle bag and grabbing a pair of latex gloves and some eucalyptus rub.

 

John got comfortable beside you and coaxed you into his lap, slipping on one of the gloves and dipping his fingers into the eucalyptus rub, massaging it across your chest. The scent instantly soothed you, and you relaxed in his arms, snuggling closer to his chest. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, Baby Doll." John smiled lovingly when he saw you slipping back to sleep and trying to fight it. He chuckled, "Just go to sleep, Babygirl... You don't have to keep fightin’ it, sleep will make you feel better." He kissed your cheek, reaching around you so he could use his other hand to take off the glove and put on the clean one.

 

"I love you, John."

 

"I love you too, Sweetheart... Now, try to get some rest." He caressed his gloved hand along your jawline and cheeks, before moving his hand down to massage your hips and thighs, knowing how the feel of the latex soothed you. "Dean called me today, he said he and Sammy were a couple towns over, why don't I call them and you can keep researching. Does that sound better?"

 

"Yeah... I'm just scared to finally go into the field, but I feel like I'm abandoning you by not going." You confessed, letting your eyes finally close.

 

"Baby Doll, you aren't abandoning me, research is just as important. If it wasn't for your research I wouldn't have figured out the creature was a Lang Suyar, and I sure as hell wouldn't have known how to kill it." He chuckled, watching the corners of your mouth perk up into a tired smile, and smiled to himself when he felt you nuzzle against the latex still covering his hand.

 

He felt your muscles relax, and you let out a wide yawn, as you stopped fighting sleep and John held you a bit longer, running his hand along the curves of your waist and across your jawline a few more times, being sure you were asleep. Quietly discarding the glove, he laid you on the bed, tucking you against his side and admiring your soft features as you slept, wrapped peacefully in the comfort of your protector's arms.


End file.
